This invention relates to coupler and jack assemblies for mobile homes and the like. Commonly, such couplers are attached at the A-frame portion of the mobile home with the jack being inserted through the top of the assembly and retained by bolts in such a manner that the vertical tongue load was imposed on the mounting bolts in tension. While this was a satisfactory arrangement and permitted the jack to be assembled from the top and easily retained, nevertheless it lacked certain load carrying said safety features due to the fact that the load was carried on the mounting bolts and the coupler assembly was limited in the tongue loads which could be supported.